Be mine or be nothing Part II
by diana yg
Summary: "S'il devait arriver quelque chose à John ou à moi, promets-moi moi de protéger Alex". La promesse que Yassen a faite à Helen Rider le conduit à s'occuper d'Alex. Malheureusement, cela l'oblige à accepter la présence de Ian Rider dans sa vie, or les deux hommes se détestent. Mais les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, même que parfois, ils évoluent dans une direction surprenante...
1. Chapter 1

**BONNE ANNEE 2014 !**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz.

**Note** : Cette histoire est la suite de celle que j'ai écrit et terminé: Be mine or be nothing (part I). Il ne s'agit donc pas d'un récit bonus, son écriture a été pensée depuis de début et cette seconde fiction prend tout à fait part dans l'histoire entière de Be mine or be nothing qui comptera au final 3 parties.

**Be mine or be nothing (part II)**

Chapitre 1: Que ta volonté soit faite.

Assis sur une chaise confortable en face du bureau, Yassen Gregorovitch attendait que son interlocuteur prenne la parole.

Il avait regretté son choix avant même que son avion eût atterri. Il n'avait plus sa place ici: c'était un étranger. Non pas à cause de sa nationalité, une fausse carte d'identité attestait qu'il était un citoyen de ce pays depuis des années, mais surtout parce qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde.

Il venait de terminer sa formation de tueur professionnel et à présent il s'accordait un peu de temps pour se remettre du décès de son mentor.

Cette initiative était en total désaccord avec les valeurs que lui avait inculquées Scorpia: lorsqu'une personne meurt, il vaut mieux l'oublier au plus vite avant que son souvenir vous hante et vous détruise. Pourtant, Julia Rothman et l'ensemble des professeurs de Malagosto avaient approuvé son départ.

Et lorsqu'il avait vu écrit Londres et Moscou sur le tableau d'affichages des prochains vols, il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de s'aventurer loin de Malagosto. Voyager dans le pays de son défunt mentor lui parût être une bonne idée pour faire le deuil de sa mort.

A présent, il séjournait à Londres depuis environs deux semaines et malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour profiter de son séjour, Yassen Gregorovitch ne parvenait pas à se sentir à son aise.

Une tragédie accentua son mal être : le décès d'Helen Rider. Elle avait péri la veille dans un accident d'avion qui avait entre autre causé la morte d'une vingtaine de personnes. En dépit du fait qu'elle avait été la femme de son amant, le Russe éprouva une sincère tristesse en apprenant la nouvelle.

Yassen parvint à inévitable conclusion qu'il n'était pas prêt à entamer sa période de deuil et qu'il devait quitter l'Angleterre. C'était trop dur de rester dans la ville où John Rider lui avait promis de construire leur avenir.

Il accusait mal cet échec et il eut l'impression d'abandonner son amant.

Cependant un évènement inattendu lui avait fait révoquer sa décision. Le matin, un jour avant son départ, il eut la surprise de recevoir un coup de fil de la part d'un notaire qui lui fit savoir qu'il était prié de se rendre au plus vite à son cabinet, situé près de l'avenue Victoria.

Yassen avait été surpris d'être contacté à ce numéro: seul John Rider en avait connaissance, pour tout ceux qui cherchaient à le joindre, il possédait un téléphone portable configuré de telle sorte qu'on ne puisse pas tracer l'appel.

Piqué par la curiosité et peu soucieux qu'il s'agisse d'un piège, auquel cas il n'aurait pas été convoqué dans un lieu où il pouvait porter son arme, le Russe s'était rendu à l'adresse que lui avait communiqué le notaire.

Il ne put caché sa surprise quand il entendit ce dernier évoquer le testament de John et Helen Rider.

-Soyez le bienvenu monsieur Gregorovitch. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de vous déplacer si promptement.

-Je vous en prie, dit Yassen en le suivant dans son bureau.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui prenait soin de son apparence. Il avait une figure grave et les traits figés. Il portait un goût pour le luxe raffiné au vu de son costume, de ses chaussures et du mobilier qui ornaient son cabinet.

-Je tiens à vous présenter mes condoléances, je connaissais John et Helen, leur décès une tragédie.

-Je vous remercie. Vous étiez amis? Interrogea poliment le Russe.

-Pas vraiment, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de me consulter régulièrement afin de parer à toutes éventualités. C'était des clients pour lesquels j'avais beaucoup de sympathie.

-Je vois, dit simplement Yassen.

John effectuait un métier à risque, il voulait sans doute garantir sa succession dans les meilleures circonstances. Yassen ignorait ce que son nom avait à faire dedans, John n'avait jamais évoqué son testament avec lui.

-Ils étaient vos amis, ai-je cru comprendre? Continua le notaire.

-C'est exact.

-Je dois admettre que j'ai été surpris de voir votre nom mentionné sur leur testament. Après tout vous ne vivez pas en Angleterre, admit-il.

-J'ai voyagé plusieurs fois en compagnie de John Rider, précisa Yassen.

-Et pour Helen? Diriez-vous que vous la connaissiez bien?

Où menait cet interrogatoire? Le Russe commençait à s'impatienter mais il voulait à tous prix savoir à quel était l'objet de cette entrevue.

-Elle et son mari m'ont convié chez eux à plusieurs reprises, mentit Yassen.

Ils ne l'avaient invité qu'une fois.

L'homme eut un hochement de compréhension mais Yassen sentait qu'un détail le tracassait.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais j'ai des affaires à régler promptement. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire de quoi il retourne?

-Oui...Oui bien sûr, dit le notaire pris un peu au dépourvu. Cependant, j'aimerais mieux attendre que vous soyez tous les deux présents.

Yassen se figea de stupéfaction.

-De qui parlez-vous?

-Mais de monsieur Rider! Je veux dire, le frère du défunt, monsieur Ian Rider.

C'était suffisant pour mettre fin à la curiosité de Yassen. Il se leva. Il était sur le point d'inventer une excuse pour se retirer.

Trop tard. La secrétaire vint les avertir de la présence de Ian Rider.

-Faites-le entrer, autorisa le notaire.

Visiblement, Ian non plus n'avait pas été prévenu de la présence de Yassen pour la lecture du testament. Il de dévisagea froidement.

Yassen ne craignait pas qu'Ian trahisse son identité, il ne ferait pas cette offense à John. A moins qu'il ne portait que peu d'estime pour son frère, mais Yassen en doutait.

Curieux de connaître le motif de la présence du Russe, Ian n'ouvrit pas les hostilités tout de suite et résista à l'envi d'exiger qu'on le mette à la porte.

-Monsieur Rider, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, salua le notaire.

-Moi de même, répondit poliment Ian.

Yassen était soulagé d'apprendre que les deux hommes ne se connaissaient pas, alors que le notaire fut embarrassé de sentir que ses deux clients ne s'appréciaient pas du tout.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, dit le propriétaire des lieux d'un ton un peu précipité.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, affirma Ian sans tourner son regard vers le Russe.

Leur unique rencontre avait tourné au désastre.

Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se saluer et à présent chacun ignorait la présence de l'autre comme s'il s'agissait d'une infamie.

-Très bien nous pouvons donc commencer. Messieurs, dans la mesure où vous êtes les principaux figurants dans le testament de John et Helen Rider, j'ai cru bon de vous contacter en même temps pour vous faire part de leurs dispositions.

Aucun des deux ne voulurent interrompre le notaire. Ils étaient calmes en apparence mais c'était factice. En réalité la tension était à son comble pour tous les deux.

-Tous les biens de John et Helen Rider ont été légué à leur fils, qu'il s'agisse de leur maison ou du solde de leurs comptes bancaires ainsi que de leurs effets personnels.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a pas à protester là-dessus, approuva Yassen.

-En revanche, et je suis contrarié de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, il subsiste un problème nécessitant votre consentement mutuel.

-Nous vous écoutons, encouragea Ian.

-Cela concerne la garde de leur enfant, Alex Rider.

Yassen sentait son esprit divaguer. Il était persuadé que John Rider n'aurait jamais négligé un détail d'une telle importance.

-Dans la mesure où je suis le plus proche parent d'Alex, je me réserve le droit de le prendre sous ma tutelle, trancha Ian sans perdre de temps.

-C'est aussi ce qu'il me paraissait le plus convenable. Monsieur et madame Rider aussi avaient pris des dispositions dans ce sens. On n'avait pas pris la peine d'aborder ce point la dernière fois que je l'avais rencontré et..., fit le notaire qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Et? Intervint cette fois le Russe.

-Et il semblerait qu'à l'heure où je vous parle c'est vous, monsieur Gregorovitch, qui avait été désigné comme tuteur légal d'Alex.

Le Russe était muet tant il était sous le choc. Ian aussi, excepté qu'il ne le cacha point.

-C'est ridicule! Yassen ne fait pas parti de notre famille. Il doit s'agir d'une erreur.

-Non, la seule erreur qui ait été commise m'est imputable et j'en suis navré: je n'ai pas relu leur dernier testament avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un changement s'était glissé dans leur dossier.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Peu importe, étant le frère du défunt je pense que mon droit prévaut sur celui de monsieur Gregorovitch, objecta Ian Rider.

-Bien qu'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, je suis d'accord avec Ian. Une erreur d'écriture ne doit pas annuler le testament que John a effectué en faveur de son frère. D'ailleurs nous n'avons jamais évoqué la possibilité que je puisse élever son fils.

Le Russe pensait que John avait pu inscrire son nom au moment où il prévoyait encore de divorcer d'Helen. Il avait dû oublier de modifier son erreur, rien de plus.

Le notaire eut un mouvement de la tête désapprobateur:

-Vous vous trompez, messieurs. Il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur administrative ou d'une faute d'écriture. Et ce n'est pas John Rider qui est à l'origine du changement mais sa femme Helen Rider.

-Vous pouvez répéter? Fit Ian incrédule.

Le notaire s'empara d'une liasse d'où il extra une feuille qu'il leur présenta.

_Moi, Helen Rider consent à confier la garde de mon unique fils, Alex Rider à Yassen Gregorovitch dans les cas où mon époux John Rider ou moi-même serions incapables d'exercer notre droit parental à bon escient, que se soit dû à un décès ou à une maladie. _

Le document était signé de sa main.

Elle avait même inscrit les coordonnées du Russe au bas de la page afin qu'il puisse être contacté. Yassen supposa qu'elle avait dû trouver son numéro parmi les affaires de John.

-Ce document le signifie absolument rien! Tonna Ian.

-J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit le contraire, monsieur Rider. La volonté de la mère prévaut sur votre lien parenté avec l'enfant. Par ailleurs ce document est plus récent que le testament que John Rider a pu vous faire parvenir, dans la mesure où il est décédé avant sa femme, ce qui lui confère toute sa légalité.

Le frère du défunt allait protester avec virulence mais le notaire leva une main pour l'arrêter:

-En revanche, j'admets que John Rider n'avait jamais évoqué votre nom lors de nos entrevues, Monsieur Gregorovitch. De son vivant, il avait toujours désigné Ian Rider pour prendre en charge l'éducation de son fils dans le cas de son décès. Et voyez vous, il m'est difficile de ne pas tenir compte de sa volonté malgré la légitimité de la demande de sa femme. Elle a dû prendre cette décision seule suite à la perte de son époux, mais je ne puis m'empêcher de penser que John aurait voulu y prendre part. C'est dans ce but que je vous ai fait convoquer, messieurs, et j'espère que vous parviendrez à un accord qui sera profitable à tous.

Ian Rider parut recouvrer son calme. Un accord était possible, il suffisait que Yassen renonce à son droit et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Dans l but de se montrer conciliant, Ian daigna enfin de lui adresser la parole.

-Je suppose que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ne pas tenir compte de la volonté d'Helen?

-Tu supposes mal, répondit Yassen sur un ton froid et sans concession.

Il s'en souvenait encore. L'unique fois où il s'était rendu dans la demeure d'Helen et John Rider, il lui avait fait une promesse.

_-S'il devait arriver quelque chose à John ou à moi, je te demande de prendre soin de mon bébé. De le protéger. J'aurai pu demander cela à Ian, mais il est si souvent absent. Nous n'avons pas de famille proche et très peu d'amis. Tu es la seule personne en laquelle je pourrais avoir confiance. Dès que John m'a parlé de toi, j'ai su que tu serais quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie. _

_Il lui avait souri :_

_-Il ne vous arrivera rien mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'accepte. _

_Helen l'avait embrassé sur la joue. _

_-Merci, avait-elle dit avec reconnaissance. _

-Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls un instant, pria Ian au notaire.

-Bien entendu, répondit celui- ci en s'éclipsant.

-Tu agis de la sorte pour me contrarier? Accusa Ian aussitôt que la porte fut fermée.

-Tu vas être déçu mais ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi, répliqua le Russe sans être impressionné.

-Elle tournait autour de John, à présent il n'est plus là alors laisse-nous en paix.

-Je n'ai pas obligé Helen à écrire mon nom sur son testament. J'imagine qu'elle avait peu confiance en toi, souligna Yassen.

Si Ian cherchait à le blesser et il était tombé sur un adversaire de taille.

-Si elle avait eu vent de la liaison que tu entretenais avec son mari, tu ne serais même pas ici!

-J'aurai quand même fait le déplacement prendre des nouvelles d'Alex!

-C'est la moindre des choses vu qu'à cause de toi il n'a plus de père! Cria Ian.

-Vas te faire foutre ! Hurla Yassen.

La scène tournait à l'hystérie et aux règlements de comptes. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, parfois il valait mieux crever l'abcès pour pouvoir avancer.

-Je m'occuperai bien d'Alex, tu n'as pas à te mêler de son éducation, surtout vu ton métier, insista Ian.

-Selon ton stupide raisonnement, John non plus n'aurait pas été capable d'élever son propre fils?

-Il voulait divorcer avant même que son fils soit né et tout ça c'est de ta faute!

Yassen se leva furieux, il remarqua avec un léger étonnement que Ian n'avait pas peur de lui, comme s'il se disait quelque part qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Il était juste en colère. Yassen aussi était sûr que lui de pouvoir parvenir à ses fins.

-Je ne te laisserais pas salir la mémoire de John, tout comme je ne te laisserai pas faire passer sous silence la dernière volonté d'Helen, dit le Russe d'une voix douce et menaçante.

-Comment oses-tu m'insulter de la sorte? Moi j'aimais John, pas comme toi, heureusement mais j'étais très proche de lui.

-Alors comment expliques-tu ton absence à ses côtés? Tu vis dans le confort alors que lui a dû s'associer à une organisation criminelle pour subvenir aux besoins de son épouse. Tu ne lui as jamais proposé ton aide! Tu n'étais pas là le jour de sa mort et je paris que tu n'as même pas pris la peine d'organiser ses funérailles!

Cette fois , Yassen sentit qu'il avait vraiment blessé Ian. Il n'en était pas désolé.

-Je refuse d'en discuter avec toi, dit Ian d"une voix blanche dont il masquait le tremblement.

Il y eut un silence. Ian souffrait, comment Yassen aurait pu savoir que l'agent du MI6 avait pratiquement supplié Alan Blunt d'accepter d'aider son frère? Que lorsque John avait été délogé par l'armé, Ian avait racheté toutes ses dettes au point de se retrouvé lui même endetté? D'autres aussi pensaient ce que le Russe venait de lui jeter à la figure. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Yassen et il passait pour un lâche auprès de tous ceux qui le connaissait.

-Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, je veux simplement donner à Alex ce qu'il a de mieux pour lui, dit Ian.

-C'est notre seul point commun, partagea Yassen en retrouvant sa place.

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas élever Alex, fit remarquer Ian.

-Je te retourne le compliment, selon Helen tu as tendance à beaucoup t'absenter.

-Je voyage souvent certes mais ce n'est rien de dangereux comparé à tes missions, argumenta Ian.

-Je ne travaille plus pour Scorpia, lui apprit Yassen.

Il se garda d'ajouter que ce n'était que temporaire.

-Tu es en train de dire que tu mettrais ta carrière de côté pour te consacrer à un enfant?

-Oui, s'il le faut. Et toi serais-tu prêt à en faire de même?

Ian s'abstint de répondre. Le Russe interpréta son silence:

-Pour ma part le débat est clos. Si tu refuses de suivre la volonté d'Helen, je n'hésiterais pas à recourir aux procédures judiciaires.

-Tu n'oseras jamais. Ce serait grotesque de prendre le risque de te trahir auprès des autorités.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, promit Yassen d'un ton confiant.

Le notaire ouvrit la porte, avec l'espoir d'entendre que les deux hommes aient pu trouver un accord.

-Messieurs, avez-vous pu trouver une décision satisfaisante pour tous?

-Pas le moins du monde, je crains qu'il nous faille saisir la justice, annonça Yassen.

-C'est fort regrettable, n'y a t-il pas une chance que...

-Je ne le pense pas, coupa Ian.

Le notaire qui s'était installé de nouveau en face d'eux essaya de faire appel à leur raison. Ils avaient l'habitude des gens qui instauraient un rapport de force entre eux en oubliant que ce n'était pas dans l'intérêt de l'enfant d'être pris au sein d'un conflit.

-Vous rendez-vous compte messieurs que vous risquez d'entrer dans des procédures laborieuses et épuisantes? Tenta de faire comprendre l'homme.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, expliqua Yassen.

-Je refuse d'abandonner la tutelle d'Alex, confia Ian.

-Avez-vous songé à...la partager?

-Pardon? Fit Yassen.

- Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de vous proposer cela mais John et Helen Rider étaient plus que des clients à mes yeux et ils auraient voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leur enfant quitte à se détourner de la procédure. J'ai cru comprendre qu'aucun de vous deux n'était marié. Vous n'avez pas non plus de famille et vous êtes libre de vos mouvements, une cohabitation vous permettrait de ...

-C'est hors de question, je ne peux tout de même pas vivre avec lui! S'indigna Ian.

-Dans ce cas je me vois dans l'horrible obligation de confier la garde d'Alex Rider aux services sociaux jusqu'à ce que la justice émette son verdict, annonça le notaire sur un ton sec. Ce qui peut prendre plusieurs mois. Pour l'instant, le petit Alex Rider a été admis à l'hôpital à cause d'une otite mais dès son rétablissement, je vais devoir avertir les autorités.

-Non, attendez!

C'était Yassen qui avait réagi en premier. Il continua sur le ton d'un négociateur:

- Nous pouvons peut-être trouver un arrangement, interrompit Yassen.

Jamais il n'accepterait qu'on place Alex dans un orphelinat.

-Tu abandonnes sa garde? Demanda Ian.

-Absolument pas.

-Alors comment veux-tu que...

-Bordel de merde Ian! Ton neveu va être placé dans un orphelinat !

Le notaire fut ravi de sa réaction. Il avait atteint son but.

Yassen prit une profonde inspiration :

-Ecoute, tous les deux on ne s'apprécie pas. Mais je veux bien essayer, pour le bien d'Alex je veux bien essayer de m'entendre avec toi. Maintenant la balle est dans ton camp: soit tu choisis de te battre contre moi et dans cas ni toi ni moi reverrons Alex d'ici un long moment, ou soit tu acceptes qu'on partage sa tutelle et on pourra le revoir dès qu'il sera guéri. A toi de choisir.

Ian Rider avait conscience que sa réponse conduirait à un chamboulement dans sa vie. Il aurait pu utiliser son influence pour faire pression et obtenir la garde d'Alex. Néanmoins, comme l'avait dit Yassen, il trahirait la mémoire d'Helen. Et puis il y avait le risque le Russe apprenne qu'il travaillait pour le MI6 s'il leur demandait d'intervenir dans cette affaire. Il était piégé.

Yassen et le notaire attendaient sa réponse. Il n'avait plus le choix. C'était pour le bien d'Alex et pour respecter la volonté de ses parents. Il se sentit écoeuré lorsqu'il s'entendit prononcer à regret :

-C'est d'accord. Yassen et moi partagerons la tutelle d'Alex ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Communication impossible.

La dispute qui avait eu lieu chez le notaire n'était qu'un avant goût des conflits quotidiens qu'ils allaient connaître.

Ils avaient décidé de suivre les conseils du notaire et de cohabiter ensemble pour s'occuper d'Alex partager sa tutelle.

Après de multiples protestations, Ian avait réussi à convaincre Yassen de venir emménager chez lui, à Chelsea.

La maison couleur claire et où le lierre grimpait jusqu'au niveau du toit était située dans un espace assez reculé; si bien que Ian Rider ne se souciait pas des questions que pourrait se poser le voisinage au sujet de l'homme et du bébé venaient de s'installer chez lui.

Yassen fut étonné de voir qu'il vivait dans une demeure aussi spacieuse. Il y avait trois chambres, un grand bureau deux salles de bains, une cuisine séparée de la salle à manger. Le salon était décoré avec sobriété mais on devinait les goûts de luxe de son propriétaire.

Le Russe ressentit un pincement au coeur en songeant que c'était le premier foyer qu'il regagnait depuis la perte de ses parents.

Normalement il aurait dû vivre avec John et au lieu de cela il vivait avec la personne qui le haïssait le plus.

Si l'Anglais ne lui avait pas fait un accueil chaleureux, il lui avait néanmoins laissé une chambre. Etant donné son antipathie, il aurait très bien pu le laisser dormir sur le canapé.

La première dispute suivit de peu l'emménagement :Ian Rider fit savoir qu'il ne tolérerait aucune arme à feu au sein de sa maison.

Yassen accepta cette contrainte mais il ne se gêna pas pour faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'arme pour se débarrasser de lui.

La seconde dispute s'enclencha quand Ian avertit le Russe que durant ses périodes de déplacements, il prévoyait d'engager une nounou pour s'assurer de la sécurité d'Alex.

- Je n'aurais pas confiance en une inconnue, il me faudrait des semaines pour vérifier qu'elle est fiable, contesta Yassen.

-Moi c'est en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, et comme tu vois, je prends le risque, avait répliqué Ian sarcastique.

Finalement, ce fut Yassen qui obtint gain de cause en soulignant que les services sociaux pourraient voir d'un mauvais oeil le fait qu'Alex soit relégué à une nurse: cela impliquait qu'à deux ils n'étaient pas capables de s'occuper correctement d'un enfant.

Quatre jours plus tard, Yassen reprocha à Ian d'avoir manqué plusieurs cours pour apprendre à s'occuper du bébé.

Cela avait été embarrassant pour Yassen d'être obligé de s'inscrire à un cours qui ne regroupait que de jeunes parents ou des femmes célibataires. Et même s'il ne portait pas Ian dans son coeur, ça le rassurait de savoir qu'ils allaient suivre cette formation ensemble.

Il s'était réjoui trop vite. Ian était venu au premier cours comme pour dire qu'il y avait mis les pieds, par la suite il trouva toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne plus s'y rendre.

Yassen ne s'attarda pas trop à le lui reprocher, reconnaissant que si lui même travaillait, il aurait volontiers fait des heures supplémentaires pour éviter cette formation.

Néanmoins cet apprentissage lui avait permis de se renseigner sur tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir au sujet des bébés. Il pouvait changer Alex, lui faire prendre son bain, l'habiller, le nourrir et prendre sa température pour savoir s'il allait bien.

C'était important de surveiller régulièrement son état: Alex sortait d'une otite aggravée, lorsqu'ils étaient partis le récupérer à l'hôpital, le médecin leur avait dit de prendre sa température toutes les quatre heures et de le ramener immédiatement en cas de poussée de fièvre.

Le Russe avait été sceptique à l'idée d'élever un enfant. Il se demandait où cette histoire le mènerait et s'il en était capable. Scorpia attendait son retour, les dirigeants seraient furieux s'il apprenaient la nouvelle.

En réalité il voulait juste s'assurer qu'Alex était entre de bonnes mains, il devait bien ça à John et à Helen. Lorsqu' il aura assez confiance en Ian, il pourrait partir et continuer sa vie.

Or pour le moment ce jour n'était pas près d'arriver.

Outre que ses absences à répétition, Ian laissait volontiers Yassen prendre soin de son neveu et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait foi en lui.

Le Russe était scandalisé par son égoïsme, après tout c'était Ian qui avait voulu obtenir la garde exclusive d'Alex.

Yassen taisait sa colère mais il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à exploser.

L'atmosphère était détestable: lui et Ian vivaient ensemble mais ils ne partageaient aucun moment de convivialité, aucune activité.

Leur seul point, John Rider était aussi celui qui les divisait. Et la seule chose qui les avaient conduits à se réunir était Alex.

Mais plus les jours passaient et plus ils s'interrogeaient sur ce choix : ils ne communiquaient qu'à renforts de cris et de disputes. C'était insupportable et Alex le leur rappelait à travers ses pleurs.

Yassen tenait tête à Ian bien qu'il avait conscience de briser les règles d'hospitalité. Au fond, il était attristé par la situation. C'était difficile de faire son deuil dans un environnement aussi tendu. Si lui et Ian avaient été bons amis, ils auraient pu surmonter cette épreuve à deux, au lieu de cela ils se déchiraient.

Le Russe devinait que pour Ian Rider aussi c'était brutal: il avait l'impression qu'il était dépassé par la situation. On devinait que c'était un homme qui savait se maîtriser mais pour une raison inconnue à Yassen, Ian le tenait responsable d'un autre crime que celui d'avoir été l'amant de son frère.

Un soir, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole de toute la journée, chose qui n'était pas rare, Yassen décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Il rejoignit Ian dans le salon pour avoir une conversation avec lui.

S'il se montrait raisonnable, si lui aussi était las de cette situation pénible, il consentirait à faire la paix. Le Russe en était presque convaincu.

-Alex est couché, je lui ai fait prendre son bain, informa Yassen.

L'Anglais hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Il lui fallut plus d'une minute pour se rendre compte que le Russe attendait quelque chose de lui. Il n'avait pas quitté les lieux.

-Autre chose? Demanda Ian sur un ton qui se voulait cordial.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les hostilités.

-Ce n'est déjà pas facile de cohabiter sous le même toit. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger si tu ne fais pas d'efforts de ton côté.

-Je fais mon maximum pour te supporter, trancha Ian d'une voix calme.

-J'en doute, encaissa Yassen. Ou alors c'est loin d'être suffisant. Reconnais que l'atmosphère est toxique.

-Toi non plus tu ne me rends pas la vie facile.

-Je m'occupe d'Alex et de la maison sans me plaindre, sans te reprocher tes absences. Je ne suis pas aussi patient d'habitude.

Dans la mesure où Ian prenait à sa charge toutes les dépenses financières, sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait de l'argent sale de son colocataire, Yassen avait trouvé juste de s'occuper de certaines tâches ménagères.

-Si tu n'étais pas là je n'aurais pas à fuir ma propre maison! Fit remarquer Ian.

-Dois-je comprendre que c'est moi que tu cherches à fuir et pas tes responsabilités envers Alex?

-Je mentirai en disant le contraire, confirma Ian.

Cette fois Yassen ne put se contenir. Il explosa :

-L'unique raison pour laquelle tu me hais c'est parce que j'ai eu le malheur de tomber amoureux de John!

-Tu as utilisé le bon terme : malheur, releva Ian en quittant le fauteuil.

-Tu veux que je te dise? Je ne regrette rien. Quoique tu puisses en penser on s'aimait vraiment. Ma présence ici prouve que je tenais à lui alors si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un pour ce qui lui est arrivé, change de victime.

Ian nota que Yassen avait encore du mal à prononcer le mot "mort" pour parler de John. Il n'en fut pas ému pour autant.

-J'ai toutes les raisons du monde t'en vouloir. Tu m'as fait perdre un être cher.

Le sujet tabou revenait sur le tapis. Yassen ne se laissa pas faire. Il ne laisserait jamais personne l'accuser de la mort de John. Il s'en voulait déjà trop comme ça.

-Tu considères que c'est de ma faute si on a tiré sur John? Dit le Russe d'une voix douce mais menaçante.

Ian soutint son regard. On y lisait une expression de mépris et de dégoût. Il était près à se ruer sur le Russe mais il se retint.

Il préféra lui avouer la vérité, celle dont Yassen était loin de se douter.

-Très bien. J'admets que tu n'es pas responsable de l'incident qui a coûté la vie de John. Mais qu'en est-il pour Ash?

La colère de Yassen laissa place au choc.

Comment Ian pouvait-il connaître Ash?

L'Anglais parut deviner la surprise du Russe.

-Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas. Après tout ce n'est qu'une de tes nombreuses victimes. A ce propos combien en as-tu tué en tout? Combien de vies as-tu détruites Yassen Gregorovitch? Ash était mon ami. Il connaissait John avant même que tu sois son amant. Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de le tuer sous ses yeux!

Voyant que Yassen restait sans voix, Ian continua de déverser sa rancune.

Il en voulait terriblement au Russe. Ash était son ami et coéquipier. Il avait hésité à en parler car il avait eu peur de trahir son identité d'espion mais à présent il savourait l'effet de ses paroles.

-Il était venu pour vous aider, parce John lui avait dit que tu étais d'accord pour quitter Scorpia. Mais toi tu n'as pas hésité à le descendre. Jamais je ne pourrai te le pardonner.

-Il le méritait ! Cria Yassen malgré lui.

Ian reçu cette réponse comme une gifle. Il dévisagea Yassen avec force.

Le Russe ferma les yeux pour refouler ce souvenir douloureux.

Ainsi le dénommé Ash s'était lié d'amitié avec Ian. Et peut-être même avec John. Tout à coup il fut pris de nausée.

Il comprenait à présent le ressenti de Ian à son égard.

C'était injuste. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, même John n'était pas au courant.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, devant un homme qui le méprisait, il devait de rétablir la vérité. Ian Rider le prenait pour un monstre qui tue pour le plaisir et Yassen devait se disculper.

-Il n'était pas venu pour nous aider. Il était venu pour me tuer, repris Yassen d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Tu mens ! Cracha Ian.

-Je te dis la vérité ! Continua Yassen. Et je n' ai rien à faire de ton pardon ! Il était venu pour me tuer et mais c'est John qui a été...

-Ça suffit tais-toi! Siffla Ian.

-Il m'a torturé quand j'étais enfant! Je n'avais que 14 ans! Il m'a reconnu et il voulait finir le sale boulot !

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Si ! Il faut que tu me croies !

Ian était pris d'un violent vertige. Ce que Yassen venait de lui dire était impossible. Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage.

-C'est de sa faute si ton frère est décédé, insista Yassen d'un ton calme.

Ian hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Tu aurais préféré que je me laisse tuer par lui! Reprocha Yassen.

Ian avait cru pouvoir pousser Yassen à bout mais la situation venait de s'inverser.

Il s'entendit répondre des horreurs qu'il était loin de penser mais ça, Yassen ne pouvait le savoir.

-C'est ce que je j'aurai voulu.

Yassen ne put articuler un mot. Même lui n'aurait jamais pu souhaiter une chose pareille à Ian.

-Si ça aurait pu sauver John, alors j'aurai été heureux qu'Ash t'assassine quand tu avais 14 ans, continua Ian d'un ton glacial.

Il s'attendait à ce que Yassen le frappe. Il l'avait cherché. Et pourtant le Russe ne fit même pas un geste vers lui.

-Et bien considère qu'il a réussi. Fais comme je n'existais pas. Pour moi aussi, John Rider n'a désormais plus de frère, annonça le Russe d'une voix blanche.

Il tourna les talons et laissa Ian seul dans le salon.

Ian lui en voudrait toute sa vie pour la mort de son ami et Yassen ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir pris le parti de son bourreau.

Il avait espéré briser la glace qu'il y avait entre eux ce soir. Ça s'était soldé par un désastre et maintenant ils en étaient au point mort.

Il ne pourrait plus rien advenir de bon entre eux dans cette maison.

Ils en prirent conscience le soir, lorsque aucun des deux ne parvint à s'endormir.


End file.
